


Dog Pile

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cuddles, EVERYONE DOG PILES ON XANXUS, Gen, NOTHING ELSE BUT CUDDLES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: In which everyone piles on top of Xanxus one way or another.Everyone





	Dog Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts), [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts), [booksindalibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/gifts).



It all started with Tsuna.  _Everything started with Tsuna, of course_. That little gremlin of a baby boss was visiting the Varia with his flock, all young and in early twenties, eager to meet and study the foundation that created Varia. All was well when Squalo led them around, yelling and screeching. 

( _"_ _Voi! D_ _o not bloody touch that you lil piece of-"_

_"Hands of the wall with that sugar-stained fingers of yours!"_

_"Shut uP! HOLY HELL YOU GUYS ARE NOISY AS SHIT!"_ )

And then when they came to Xanxus's office to meet him, it went downhill.

Xanxus was standing, moving to the cabinet where he had kept all his alcohol when the door slammed open by the sliver-haired man. Right before Xanxus could snap at his subordinate, a blur of brown zoomed across the room and  _tackled_ _Xanxus_. Or, at least he attempted with his smaller stature.

"Xanxus!" Xanxus bristled immediately and tried to shake him off, but Tsuna was too much of a leach, clinging onto his torso. "I missed you!" That flipped Xanxus's fight or flight respond and the older man  _pried_ the arms off him and threw him across the room.

Tsuna wasn't giving up any time soon. He landed on his feet and sprinted back to Xanxus, jumping onto his back. Xanxus stumbled, multiple curses in different languages slipping out of his lips. "Cuddle time!" Just before Tsuna yelled that, Lambo switched with his younger counterpart. 

The kid blinked at the shout and squealed. "Cuddle time! Give Lambo-san cuddles!" The child leaped and  _attached himself onto Xanxus's face_.

Gokudera looked slightly pained before he went to the couch and pulled the cushions down, placing it on the ground. If they were to have a dog pile, the ground wouldn't be all that comfortable.

Yamamoto decided that it was too fun to sit out and ran in. He helped Tsuna and pushed the man down onto the cushions before he himself dropped on top of them two.

"Extreme CUDDLES!" Ryohei yelled, pumping his hands up before he, too, dropped onto the pile, clutching onto the hands that lashed out. Gokudera looked at them, wondering where he should sit when Tsuna pulled him by the neck and he flopped down onto the four of them.

Chrome shyly went to sit at the side of them with Mukuro, who had his arms around her whilst stifling his laughter. Hibari, the lord, sauntered-  _sauntered_ \- right to the pile and sat on top of Gokudera, who grumbled. By the time, Squalo had reduced into a heap on the ground, laughing in silence because his voice were caught in his throat, tears running down his cheeks.

Xanxus managed to shake off Lambo from his face, who went to hug Yamamoto instead. "Get off you me you trash!!"

He tried to pull himself out of the pile only to have the brunette on his back glaring at him. "No." 

" _No?_ "

" ** _No._** "

Xanxus hesitated. For a man smaller than Xanxus, he sure has a great glare.

"Give in, boss." Squalo, who was done laughing, grinned at him as he sat at the other end of the pile.

The Varia boss slumped in defeat and Tsuna cheered, brightening up like the sun itself. The younger man nuzzled his cheek against his back, _purring_.

So they sat there in the dog pile until Levi found them and fainted with envy. Belphegor and Mammon, sometimes after appeared and joined in, but not before the Varia storm pulling out every single knife he has on his body.

"Goddamn Brats." Xanxus hissed but settled under the pile just as comfortably as the others.

**Author's Note:**

> The senpais enabled this. I've no regrets
> 
> Psstt soon almost everyone who dares joined the cuddle session.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
